Nightmares
by Itsinyourimagination
Summary: Regina has one of her nightmares, the worst kind and Emma is woken up by broken sobs.


"_Please don't do this to me."Regina begged the blonde whom was balancing a sword between her hands. _

"_You did this to yourself," Emma said, before raising the sword and swinging it at the tied-up brunette._

"_Emma please! Please don't do this to me!" Regina squirmed, and let out a heart broken cry. Her feet collapsed under her, but she did not fall. Was someone holding her? Had someone wanted to help her? These thoughts passed for a second through Regina's mind, but were gone by the time she realized the thing holding her was the ropes. The dug into her body, and she let out another cry._

"Regina!" Emma shook the woman lying beside her in the bed. "Regina, wake up!" Emma had woken up by the woman's cry, and immediately turned to her. Regina was kicking in her sleep and crying as if someone she loved had just died. The sheriff tried to shake the brunette, but it didn't seem to help, but rather make it worse. Regina pulled her legs up to her chest and put her arms around them, sobbing violently, and Emma felt as if someone took a stab at her, watching the woman she loved in this state.

Emma shook again, harder this time, hoping to wake her wide up. "Regina!" As if struck by lightning, Regina woke up, and repeated her wife's action, as she brutally sat up in bed. For a moment she just sat there gasping for breath, hands encircling her own throat. Her face was soaking wet with sweat and tears, and she was unreachable for a while. That was until Emma placed her hand gently on the other woman's shoulder.

"Gina." It wasn't harsh or strong, but soft and almost broken. She knew which dream it had been. It had happened a few times before, but it was rare, and it always left Regina a little more broken each time.

"Gina." Emma tried again, and it worked, as Regina turned her head towards her wife. Emma gently moved her hand from the shoulder and cupped her wife's cheek. "Was it the usual one?"

Regina nodded and started sobbing again. The blonde pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered words of reassurance. She knew that was the only thing that would help. They laid down back and Emma pulled the woman in until every part of the bodies was touching.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. It's okay. I promise it will be okay. I'm not leaving you. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Emma whispered with a broken heart. She hated watching her wife like this. It broke her heart every time it happened.

"I love you, Regina! I love you with all my heart. And I won't hurt you like that. I will never hurt you like that. I love you," now she was sobbing too.

"I thought- it hurt so much. I begged you not to do it, but you did, and it hurt so much." Regina whispered through broken sobs. Tears continued to stream down her face.

"I know baby, I know. But I wouldn't. I would never, okay? I would never."

"I know. But it just seems so real."

"I know. Shh, come here." Emma pulled away enough to kiss the woman. It was soft and gentle, and full of reassurance.

"Thank you, Em."

"I love you, Gina."

"I love you too."

After a while Emma felt the sobs subside, and the breathing of the other woman calmed itself. She had fallen asleep. Good Emma thought. One of them should get some sleep tonight, because Emma would not. They had been married for a year and a half, and it never got any easier to see the scenario happen in front of her, but she managed. She loved the other woman with all her heart and she couldn't even imagine how it would be like if it was her watching Regina, the love of her life doing those things to her.

A door opened, and a streak of light fell onto the floor. In the door, their now almost 13 year old son, Henry stood, taking in the sight in front of him. "I heard mom crying again. Is she okay?" He asked sadly. He had several times woken up to the same sounds. His mom crying and then the muted whispers and sobs that followed. Emma had explained to him what had happened after the third time, and since then it had happened four times. "She will be," Emma answered sadly.

"Can I sleep in here with you guys? I want to look after her."

How could Emma say no to that? So she nodded and made some room for him, as he slipped under the covers behind his mom, snuggling up behind her and held her as if he could protect her from the dreams. Regina was now snuggled between the two things she loved the most, and even in a state of unconsciousness she felt safer. Things would be alright. And the dreams were just dreams. She had everything she'd ever wanted; two people who loved her unconditionally, and they would never leave. They never did.


End file.
